Reality is better
by Emma-face
Summary: A short NickGreg fic about how they got together.  The summary sucks, read to find out ow it's better than it sounds.


**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a Nick/Greg pairing. It's kinda short. I hope you like it!

Oh and I don't own CSI...just a few dvd's and some crazy ideas!

* * *

_He gazes deeply into dark brown eyes._

_He moves closer._

_His hand reaches up to touch a soft cheek._

_Lips lock._

_His fingers run through thick dark hair._

_Kisses heat up and become more intense._

_Layers of clothes are stripped away._

_His hands are now finally able to touch that ass that has been hidden in baggy trousers for years._

_Greg Sanders is a God._

"Nick." No response.

"Nick!" A little louder this time.

"Yo Nicky!"

Nick Stokes is brought crashing back to reality by fingers snapping in his face.

"What?" Nick was slightly flustered when he realised he was alone in the break room with the man he'd just been fantasising about.

"Oh Sorry!" He shook his head. _'If he knew what I was thinking he'd freak the hell out, he'd never speak to me again.' _

"You were miles off, Nick, what were you thinking?" Greg asked. _'Damn he looks cute when he's daydreaming' _

"Nothing, nothing." Nick drawled, wishing he could share his fantasy with the young lab tech turned CSI, wishing his fantasy could be real.

"Ok! So...uh...shift's almost over; you wanna grab a drink or something after?"

"Sure!" Smiled the Texan, any excuse to spend more time in Greg's company. Greg smiled back at him, delighted to be spending time with him away from work.

A few hours and a lot of beers later both men left the bar comfortably inebriated. Deciding they would walk home rather than risk driving or doing the wise thing and catching a cab.

"No, no! It's a nice evening, we'll walk. I don't live far from here!" Greg slurred, hoping that he was right.

"Okay!" Grinned Nick, happily throwing his arm round Greg's shoulder; there was enough alcohol in his system to allow him to do so without worrying about consequence. Greg returned the gesture, secretly thrilled at the intimacy of it, even though he never allowed himself to believe he and Nick could ever be anything more than friends. The pair stumbled down the street, leaning on each other as they wobbled along the pavement.

"It's not much further I swear!" Said Greg excitedly as he recognised the buildings they were passing; that meant they were going the right way.

"Thank god we're off tomorrow huh?" Mused Nick. Turning one final corner they found themselves on Greg's street. Their pace slowed down greatly as they realised that once they reached Greg's apartment building they would have to separate. It was odd but it seemed that neither of them wanted that.

"I love you man!" Greg said patting Nick on the shoulder.

"Nah, I love you man!" Nick threw his arms around the younger man and hugged him tightly.

"No, I mean I really love you Nick!" Greg looked him square in the eyes, unable to stop the confession from passing his lips. _'Shit! He's gonna freak out now! He'll never speak to me again! IDIOT!!' _Greg was in the middle of mentally scolding himself when he was interrupted by lips crashing into his own. Nick's lips. He was taken aback at first but regaining his composure he kissed back. It was soft and sensual; it was everything they had ever imagined and it was more.

Eventually they were forced to break apart by a need for air. Nick noticed the confused look on Greg's face _'Shit! I've overstepped the mark. He's drunk; he loves me as a friend. What have I done?'_

"I'm sorry." Nick began to apologise. He really didn't know what came over him, he just thought, he just thought for a moment that Greg felt the same way about him.

"What are you sorry for kissing me?" Greg's eyes flashed with hurt.

"Yes...no...Look I like you Greg! I really like you! As more than a friend!" Nick clarified, "I shouldn't have kissed you though I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I just...I just hope we can still be friends..." Nick was about to ramble on with his apology but he was cut off by a kiss from Greg. A shorter one this time, but this kiss had considerably more meaning to it. Now it was Nick's turn to be look confused.

"I like you too! As way more than just a friend...I just thought, well I thought you were straight! I mean all those women you hook up with?" Greg inquired. Nick laughed. "I'm not straight! Haven't been for a while now, and I definitely haven't been hooking up with any women. But I thought you were straight! I mean aren't you like, in love with Sara?" Nick asked. Greg laughed.

"No. No! I am definitely not in love with Sara. I'm gay, have been since college I'm just not actively gay. That thing with Sara; she's like a sister to me, she's the only one who knows."

Suddenly everything fell into place.

"So...we're both gay?" Asked Nick.

"Yup!" Smiled Greg.

"And we're both crazy about each other?" Nick stepped in closer to Greg.

"I guess you could say that." The younger man smiled coyly.

"Then what the hell are we doin' still standing out here on the street?"

"I have no idea!" Greg smiled taking the older CSI's hand and leading him in the direction of his apartment, they were about to find out what happen fantasy turns to reality.


End file.
